<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hometown Heroes by HockeyKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567691">Hometown Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKitty/pseuds/HockeyKitty'>HockeyKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Tyler needs a hug, Friendship, Mentioned Christopher Pike, Mentioned Michael Burnham, Mentioned Spock (Star Trek), Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Angel (Star Trek), Section 31 (Star Trek), Undercover Work, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, away mission, character gets attacked, gormegander, high school reunion (sort of), keeping secrets from friends, mystery character to the rescue, space whale hunting, using other peoples' problems to distract yourself from your own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKitty/pseuds/HockeyKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about 18 months after the Discovery season 2 finale, so there are definitely spoilers.</p><p>Commander Ash Tyler accepts an assignment in a remote part of Federation space, hoping for a more hands on role in Section 31, and to escape his past.  </p><p>No matter how far you go, you can't escape it though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>August 2260 – London, Earth</strong>
</p><p>“Girl, don’t get married.”</p><p>Technology Specialist Cathleen McCurdy looked down the bar at the older woman two seats over, “Sorry?”</p><p>The old lady spoke again, “you don’t want to get married.”</p><p>She wasn’t wrong.  Here McCurdy was, on her hen night of all nights, feeling the need to break away from her friends for a minute.  She had doubts this entire time, but her feet were getting colder the closer she got to the wedding day.  He didn’t like how much she was working at the Federation Archives, that she was getting put on better projects, staying later, doing more.  And they both knew that she was unhappy.</p><p>This offer she had looming over her head too.  Section 31.  That was big.  A bit sketchy, but ultimately what was best for the Federation.  It would mean having to move anywhere though, to not let anyone get too close.</p><p>She took a seat next to the older lady, curious to know what this woman knew.  The old woman was easily more than twice her age, with dark skin, grey hair, large, brown eyes.  Even in her old age she was still attractive, but McCurdy guessed that she must have been gorgeous in her day.  She was dressed a bit strangely as well, a close attempt at current fashion.  And she seemed wise, but was this wisdom brought on by her age, or was it the olive laden martinis?  McCurdy had to ask, “but why?”</p><p>The older woman took McCurdy’s hand.  “Because that man will hold you back, and you’re meant for greater things.”</p><p><em>How does she know all this?  Is this “gran’s intuition”?</em> McCurdy thought.  She was a bit concerned now.  Had Section 31 sent this woman?  She was about to say something, ask more, find out what more this woman knew, when her friends’ voices rang out across the bar.  “Cat!  Caaaaat!”  And just like that, McCurdy was being pulled away, back out onto the dance floor.  When she looked back over at the bar, the older woman was gone.</p><p>Making the decision to say yes to a new career was easy the next day.  Breaking off an engagement was much harder, but it had to be done.  Had she told her fiancé about the new role, it wouldn’t be the first time he tried to make her choose between work and him.  And when it came down to the wire, work took precedence over someone who didn’t want her working at all.  Four months later, after intense training at Daystrom and briefing at Starfleet HQ, McCurdy was assigned to a planet she had only heard of in passing:  Unnora.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>Early 2261 – Unnora, Maxia Sector</strong>
</p><p>Commander Ash Tyler was waiting, patiently.  The technology specialist would be here any minute, he knew.  His arrival had been short notice, to this repurposed university campus in a strange city, far away from Earth, and more importantly, from Qo'noS.  The past year had been rough.  He had lasted six months as the director of Section 31 before stepping down.  His replacement, Admiral Klopack, had been working in Federation security longer than Tyler had been alive, and Tyler was confident that Klopack was better suited for the role than he ever was.  Tyler was grateful to hand the reins over to someone else, someone more experienced and bearing far less trauma, but he understood that he would never be allowed to leave Section 31.</p><p>Tyler looked down at his uniform, a regular security uniform, the black badge the only thing that would set him apart from the rest of Starfleet.  One regret of his was that during his short tenure as director, he was unable to fully bring the organisation out of the shadows.  He hoped the technology specialist would get there soon, so he could stop thinking about it and just get to work.</p><p>He could focus on his new assignment, his new office, his new home and yet another starting over point in the meantime, to stop thinking about everything he had been unable to fix.  First, the most immediate surrounding, the office in the basement of what had once been an administrative building.  It was small, but it was all his.  It smelled like an old building, so he kept the door open for now to let the place air out.  There was a window well for natural light.  It was different from anything he had experienced with Starfleet.  His last office, in Starfleet HQ, had been in a subbasement, and was shared with others.  The window well already made this one seem better.  The city was called Lassora, and was still a university town, the university having relocated to the other side of the river.  The planet, Unnora, was on the edges of Federation territory, closer to Breen and Ferengi space, and humans had only been present here for a century.  Now was the fun part, the mission.  The Federation had strong suspicion that an organised crime ring was present in this area, one that was powerful and had influence, and, in spite of the key players being human, showed a strong resistance toward the Federation being in this area.</p><p>The mission might become dangerous, but Tyler welcomed the excitement after having worked a desk job at Starfleet HQ for the past 6 months.  And he was happy that Klopack even allowed him back into the action, after his breakdown last year.  It seemed like the universe had, in its dealing Ash Tyler so much trauma over the past few years, also dealt him any second chances he needed.  </p><p>Tyler was lost in those thoughts when he heard a knock on the door frame.  When he looked up, he saw petite blonde human walk through the door.  Starfleet uniform, regular ops badge, and a face that took him a minute to properly place.</p><p>“Oh wow.  That Ash Tyler.”  The girl’s face broke out in a huge grin.  She was soft spoken, as she always had been, and freckles still dotted her face.  How long has it been?  10, 15 years?</p><p>“Cat McCurdy?”  He thought her voice sounded familiar over the comm link.</p><p>McCurdy, also from Issaquah, had been three years below Tyler in school.  Tyler had been friends with her older brothers, and was friendly with her as well  His mother had been her teacher.  She had been in his maths class one year in high school, a class that was already advanced for kids in Tyler’s year, having been put ahead a few grades in some subjects.  He had even served with the eldest brother while on the Yeager.  Time had caused them to drift apart.</p><p>“Technology Specialist Cathleen McCurdy, at your service!”  she walked over to the console and got straight to work, “I apologise for not having you set up sooner.  We weren’t expecting you here so early.”</p><p>“it’s fine.  My fault for arriving on such short notice.”</p><p>“Right well,” she typed in a few commands, “we’re almost done here.  May I have your badge for a minute please?  These comm badges need to be synced into the system.”</p><p>He handed it over, and she scanned it to her PADD, and handed it right back, “and… we’re done!  Your user ID is tied to our system now, PADD, badge, and terminal all synced up.”</p><p>“That took no time at all.”  Tyler was impressed.  He knew McCurdy was brilliant as a kid, but as an adult, this was something else entirely.  No wonder Section 31 had pulled her in.</p><p>“Yeah well, if I had to design a system, best to make it efficient.  Work smarter, not harder, and all that.  Have you got any questions?”</p><p>“None that I can think of.”</p><p>“Right, well…  I’ve got to get back to it.  Give me a shout if you need anything.  Or Commander V’syod, but we’re the only ones in our department who have clearance to work with you.”  She looked at Tyler, and smiled.  “Literally, you can just shout.  My office is just down the corridor, third door on the left, and the door is usually open.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cat… I mean, Specialist McCurdy.”  He cringed internally at having used her first name.  They were on duty, and she wasn’t just a kid anymore.</p><p>“Any time, Commander Tyler,” she turned and started walking out.  </p><p>Before she could cross the threshold, he had to say, “we should catch up sometime.”</p><p>She turned around and faced him.  “Yeah.  Totally.”  And then she left, as quickly as she had come in, leaving Tyler with his notes.</p><p>Jumping Davey, he mused on the name of the potential kingpin of this operation.  It sounded like an urban legend, but that was fitting for a crime boss.  Tyler had been given an alias and a fake business to try and get closer to this character, to figure out what exactly he could do, and hopefully apprehend him before it was too late.  There was quite a lot to go over that he had only been granted access to just then.  <em>But why keep me in the dark about this until now?</em></p><p>When he left for the day he could hear music coming from the room down the corridor, and saw that the door was open.  Cat must still be in.  He just wanted to let her know he was heading out for the night, so he walked over.  He could make out the song lyrics, some very old rock song  <em>– Like the angel, you are left creating a lightness in my chest –</em> and god, they hit so close to home for him.  It was nice though, that the further they got from Earth, and the less time spent on starships, that there could be open doors and music playing during a work shift.  He could see that this was a large room, full of towers, and he couldn’t see McCurdy.  He called out for her, almost catching himself almost using her first name.  “McCurdy?”</p><p>She appeared, out from behind one of the servers, “Commander Tyler!  Sorry, is the noise bothering you?  I can… I have to keep the door open, because otherwise it gets hot in here, but I can turn the music down if that’s…”</p><p>Tyler held up his hands, again, signaling to stop this girl from apologizing for doing nothing wrong, “No, it’s fine.”  For some reason he thought an attempt at a bad joke would help get thoughts out of his head.  “So, these are the CATacombs?”</p><p>McCurdy did laugh at that, setting components neatly down on the worktable.  “You could say that.  I dunno who V’Syod and the others would feel about it though.  But if it’s just between you and me…” She looked right at him and smiled, “… I’m ok with it.”</p><p>“Right, well…” It was strange to see a familiar face, all the way out here, for both of them, and Tyler knew that “… I’m heading out, but the night shift security is here.  Just wanted to let you know.  Try not to work too late.”</p><p>McCurdy nodded, “My night shift should be here any minute.  But thank you for letting me know, sir.” McCurdy returned to her work, and Tyler left, both feeling awkward.</p><p>---</p><p>Federation employees were housed in a complex of old dormitories by the river, six buildings in two neat little rows.  Single flats and shared ones were on the same stairwells, with higher ranking officers getting the single flats.  Tyler had decided to go for a walk after work, to see the town, especially this now somewhat rougher part of town, but had to stop at his new home first to eat, and to change out of the uniform, pin the black badge inside his jacket, and make himself look less obviously Starfleet.</p><p>Just as he was letting himself out of his flat, three Starfleet personnel came up the stairs.  McCurdy, and two other humans.  A young man, a cadet doing his internship, dark skinned and taller than Tyler.  A woman who looked the same age as McCurdy, raven haired, in a nurse’s uniform.</p><p>McCurdy introduced them all by their first names, Gregory, Thanh, and Ash, explained that she and Tyler had went to school together, and only disclosed that Tyler was “with security”.  This was something Tyler appreciated.  “Isn’t it funny that we’re right next door to each other?  Oh, by the way, Friday night is monster movie night if you’re up for that.”</p><p>Section 31’s dreadnoughts and offices hadn’t been the place to make friends.  Discovery had been the last place he had experienced anything like that.  He missed it.  </p><p>Maybe a Friday night monster movie wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More chapters to come.  It was easier to write the personal stuff than it was the actual crime story, so that's something I need to work on.  Also I need to stop editing the first chapter and just post it already.</p><p>Music mentioned is Rise Against's "Like the Angel".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Settling In?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Does checking up on your friends help distract you from how not-okay you’ve been?“</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was filled up with reviewing notes and planning action.  Tyler must have been on a call with Klopack and other operatives in neighbouring systems for hours, and had also been briefed by the regular Chief of Security here on the Unnora base.  <em>Having people from Earth here, but not the Federation itself, makes  a bit like the Wild West,</em> Tyler observed, <em>only the stakes are higher now.</em>  Tyler was to spend the afternoon on the other side of town too, at the fake shuttle parts business that had been set up to infiltrate Jumping Davey’s operation.  He welcomed the undercover work.  He missed being part of the action.  Tyler wanted to ask Klopack why McCurdy was here, but Klopack had hung up when the rest of the team had.  That question would have to come later.</p><p>He realized he could take 15, and went up to the roof for air, and to think.  The quiet would do him good, but someone was already up there.</p><p>“Cat?” Tyler called out, trying not to startle the girl.  She was sitting right on the parapet, and that made Tyler nervous.</p><p>It took McCurdy a minute to respond.  She was wearing those retro-style headphones that made her look even smaller.  She had always liked things that were old, or at least looked old.  Display screen in one hand, and a bitten apple in the other hand.  </p><p>She slipped her headphones off, and waved him over, “Hey, Ash!  What’s happening?  Everything good?”  This was the first time she was able to get a good look at him.  Before, she was distracted by work, or by her flatmates.  He’d changed in the past 15 years, let his hair and a full beard grow out as far as regulation would allow.  He still looked fit, maybe not like the three season athlete he had been in school, but like he was still active.  He had always been tall, but maybe he was taller?  They were so young before.  His brown skin looked like it hadn’t seen the sun in a while, and, although she had noticed already, she could confirm now that there was a sadness behind those dark eyes.  That’s something that wasn’t there 15 years ago, at least not to the extent it was now.</p><p>“Yeah… I wasn’t looking for you, I just came up for some air.”  He had to say something, “You’re really close to the edge.”  <em>Technically, she’s actually on the edge,</em> he thought.</p><p>“Yeah sorry.  Um… if this bothers you, I can come in closer.” </p><p>“Please?”  He offered his hand to steady her, to ensure that she didn’t fall.  She accepted.  His hands were warm.  They always had been.  He could hear the music still coming through, another song, this time one that he knew vaguely, more that hit really close to the massive hole that was eating away at his heart: <em> - If I could find you now, things would get better.. - </em> Up until now, Tyler thought he was doing okay, but these feelings that were suddenly dredged up made him think differently.</p><p>Thankfully, McCurdy spoke, distracting Tyler from everything he was thinking, “You like it?  My dad found my old music player from school and sent it to me.  It must’ve arrived here on the same transport you did.  Like a time capsule.”</p><p>Tyler laughed, but said nothing.  Maybe to her, he was also part of a time capsule.  He was at least smiling now, but really only with his mouth, his eyes still sad.</p><p>McCurdy continued, explaining why she was there.  “I like to come up here sometimes for lunch.”</p><p>Tyler looked at the apple in her hand, concerned, “please tell me that’s not all you’re having.”</p><p>McCurdy sighed, “yeah sorry… I’ve not been hungry these past few days.  I promise I’m not trying to…” she trailed off.  She knew Tyler knew what she was talking about.  He looked her over.  It was hard to tell if she was looking thin through the uniform.  </p><p>Tyler had to say something though.  “Are you… doing alright?  Here, I mean.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Ash?”  McCurdy looked straight at him.</p><p>“It’s just… working the way we do, it can be really isolating, you know?”</p><p>McCurdy response cut through Tyler.  “Does checking up on your friends help distract you from how not-okay you’ve been?“ </p><p>Tyler couldn’t provide an answer for that.  It frightened him a bit, how much this woman still knew him, even after that much time apart.  Even after… <em>she doesn’t even know about Voq,</em> he remembered, <em>she’s just picking up on Ash.</em>  He knew she had been briefed on Discovery, and on Control.  That Control, or rather avoiding it, was a huge component of her work now.  He wondered exactly how much she knew.  She still called him a friend, not a colleague, and that meant a lot to him.</p><p>They stood in awkward silence near the roof access for a bit, before she excused herself to get back to work.  “I’m here though, if you need to talk about it” she asked before heading back down, leaving Tyler alone with his thoughts.  </p><p>He’d be able to have a quick lunch and change into plainclothes before heading to the other side of town to the fake business.  Here he was Flynn, and holoemitters everywhere, from the groundcar that got him there to his fake desk, would make him look like Flynn.  Here he would make fake sales and send fake invoices for shuttle parts that didn’t even exist.  It was meant to be a smalltime operation, and engineering was working on developing something unique that could make Flynn’s business a potential vendor of Davey’s company, Exceleron.  That would be their way in, for they knew that just like Flynn’s business, Exceleron was a front for something as well.  The only difference was intent.</p><p>---</p><p>The next few days passed, and they were busy days both at the base and at “Flynn’s” office.  This was going to be a slow operation, and Tyler was uncomfortable with that, even if Davey’s goals would take time to attain as well.  He just wondered where the Federation were being careful and where they were wasting time, but he didn’t want to come off as impatient when talking to Klopack.  Any sort of insubordination, especially when he was already in a tricky situation with the organsation, could arouse suspicion about his mental condition, and send him back to hospital.  Or worse, the brig.      </p><p>Tyler wasn’t ready to talk, but he was ready to be accepted by McCurdy and her flatmates, as a friend.  He took them up on their offer of a Friday night monster movie, to eat lunch together, to be part of a group again.  He had been given a new badge, a one that looked like a normal security badge to go along with his normal security uniform, but with the Section 31 features of acting like a comm device and transporter signal emitter.   This was Section 31’s decision, to keep things undercover, even here.  He didn’t like this decision, but it meant he could take lunch with people, without having to explain too much.  Part of him knew the truth would have to come out eventually.</p><p>The week after was more the same, but with more work.  Although Tyler had been pulled away that week from the fake business, for the intention of seeing what Davey’s men would try to do there while he was gone, he still got to watch from afar, surveilling them while they were trying to do the same to him, to his fake persona.  They were just as suspicious of him as he was of them, but thankfully saw the operation as competition rather than what it really was.  </p><p>Section 31 had managed to place operatives inside a few of Davey’s Exceleron plants as well, in the nearby systems.  The addition of these operatives to the team and the intelligence they provided meant there was far more for Tyler to try and interpret.  Luckily, McCurdy was there and also very much in on the operation, and had proven useful in breaking into Davey’s computer systems already, and assisting in extracting any information the other Section 31 operatives could send.  It meant more work, but the new data also helped to paint a clearer picture of Davey’s plans.  The plans could spell dire consequences for the Federation’s presence not only in this sector, but for the Federation as a whole, they realized as chatlogs and other communications revealed a motive for Davey.     Davey himself still hadn’t been found, but they knew now that he would stop at nothing to keep the Federation out of this sector, even if it meant billions of people dying. Tyler was frustrated at Klopack’s reluctance to pull the trigger, but knew it meant nothing without finding Jumping Davey first.  They could only hope that the information gathered would lead to his location soon.</p><p>During this busy week, Tyler found himself looking forward to lunch breaks, when he could actually make time for a proper lunch break and not a lunch at desk, and to Friday night, to this funny old film featuring giant lizards and giant bugs locked in a battle over the big city, an environmental cautionary tale of sorts.  Klopack had offered, or rather told the Tyler and McCurdy, that he and Commander V'Syod were taking over for the next few days, but to McCurdy, Tyler was still noticeably jumpy during the film, sitting beside her on the couch, nothing but static between their arms.  When Thanh and Gregory suggested going out for drinks after, Tyler declined.  McCurdy did as well, to clean the flat, and floated the idea of meeting up with them later.  </p><p>He wasn’t sure why he stayed behind to help clean.  It’s not like she would actually let him help, just bustled around him and asked, while he stood there in the kitchenette, “Ash, are you alright?” </p><p>He wasn’t sure how to answer that, “I dunno.  I should be.  This is technically Klopack’s project, and I’ve just been working on it.  But… I’m not.”</p><p>She had managed to get everything put away in just that short span of time, all while replicating two cups of tea.  She handed him one, gently guided him back to the couch, and sat beside him again, “Look, I could tell you were feeling out of sorts tonight.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong.  I feel guilty taking the night off, especially with everything we’ve found out this week.”</p><p>“Admiral Klopack’s got this though,” she tried to sound reassuring, but understood fully why he was feeling that way, “and if he needs us to hold our cards, there’s a reason for that, right?”</p><p>“I guess…” Tyler sat back, and sighed, “Even a year later, I’m still not used to not having the final say in Section 31’s dealings.”</p><p>“Yeah, the stakes are really high here too if we can’t get the job done,” McCurdy looked at Tyler, noticing how exhausted he seemed, “but maybe we can’t get the job done if we don’t look after ourselves too.”</p><p>Tyler sat up, “You’re right… I should probably just let Klopack and the other agents do the work tonight, and look after me for now.”</p><p>McCurdy nodded, “Yeah.  I’d better go see what T &amp; G have gotten up to.  You sure you don’t want to join us?”</p><p>“Another time,” Tyler arose, “because you’re right, Klopack will sort this, and there will be other times.”</p><p>McCurdy walked Tyler to the front door, watched him put his boots back on, and head out, trying to reassure both of them, “You know I’m right”.  Once he was back home, she called to see where her flatmates were, and joined them, opting to stay out even later than they did, walking home with them, feeling too restless to go to bed, and heading for another bar until early morning, having been asked to take the next day off too.  She didn’t want Tyler to know this, and had been trying to play it cool all week, as more information came uncovered, but she was frightened as well.  The alcohol, sporting events on the viewscreens, and being able to eavesdrop on other patrons’ problems at the bar set her mind at ease, and she walked back home in the predawn, letting the cool night air graze against her exposed arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song this time around is Yellowcard - "Ocean Avenue".  McCurdy mightve been a bit emo as a kid.</p><p>This part of the story takes place over a few weeks.  You'd be feeling impatient too if saving the fate of the galaxy was taking this long.</p><p>Again, thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of the past keeps resurfacing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early, and Tyler had resigned to being up this early.  He could at least go run.  Or swim.  One of the benefits of being stationed on a repurposed university campus was that the campus recreation facilities were still intact.  Coffee would have to come first though.  He stood by the window, waiting for it to cool, seeing the sun in that tiny open sliver between horizon and cloud cover, and that’s when he noticed a person, out on the rocks, close to the river.  Back turned to the buildings.  Small build.  Blonde hair.  <em>Cathleen.  She shouldn’t be out there.</em>  Tyler forgot about coffee, realizing something wasn’t right, and that he needed to go check on his friend.  He quickly put on a jacket and shoes, and raced down the stairs, now regretting turning down her invitation to go out for drinks after their movie night.  </p>
<p>Once outside, he called for her, “Cat?”  When she didn’t respond, he raced to her, now seeing that she was unconscious, wounded, bleeding.  But still breathing.  <em>Still alive.</em>  He knelt beside her, panicked, “Cat, wake up.”  Her eyelids fluttered open, then shut, and she whispered his name.  Tyler tried again “Cat, I’m gonna get you out of here.”  He was able to use his comm badge to request transport to the medical bay.  This new badge technology was something he didn’t fully trust, but two years ago he would have said the same thing about the badges being able to talk, and this was an emergency.</p>
<p>They were suddenly in the medical bay, and she was whisked away, and he was brought into the doctor’s office and given dry clothes.  He was wet.  Had it started raining again?  He hadn’t noticed.  He was sent out into the waiting room anyway, and he would wait until he heard something, anything, about how she was doing.  Looking up, any time there was movement in the threshold between med bay and waiting room.  Peeking around the corner, and he could see her, lying there on the biobed, a cloud of scanners and equipment and doctor and nurse surrounding her.  And when the doctor did finally come out and approach him, every question tumbled out of his mouth at once, “What happened?  Is she gonna be ok?”  The doctor, of course, couldn’t provide too many answers, except that she would be fine, and threaten to sedate Tyler too if he didn’t calm down. </p>
<p>McCurdy’s flatmate had arrived, and was able to break away just to tell Tyler that she would call him when McCurdy woke up.  It was 0800 already.  He decided to wait in his office, and contact Klopack first, to fill him in on the situation, even though Klopack had already been informed by security on the base.  </p>
<p>
  <em>“Tyler”</em>
</p>
<p>“Admiral Klopack.  There’s been an incident, with McCurdy.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“so I heard.  Lucky that you found her.”</em>
</p>
<p>Tyler hadn’t realized until this moment that he might have saved McCurdy’s life.  He was still rattled.  “We’ll find out more when she wakes up.”</p>
<p><em>“One can hope.”</em>  Klopack waited, trying to read Tyler, deciding now was an appropriate time to offer a distraction, <em>“So listen.  We’ve done analysis on the files Little Miss Sunshine was able to access, and if we can find Davey now, we’ve got more that reason enough to apprehend.  Please stand by, and I’ll transmit the data to you.”</em></p>
<p>Being pulled back into work was exactly what Tyler needed, if only for now.  But the revelation from the files McCurdy had obtained was unsurprising.  Far more of Jumping Davey’s business interest was in drugs and weapons than it ever had been in transportation, and McCurdy had found tangible proof of this.  The scary part was that Davey might also be dealing in people.  All this matched up with what Section 31’s agents in Davey’s plants had been reporting, and was enough to build a case against him.</p>
<p>If only they could find Davey.</p>
<p>At 1100 he did get the call that McCurdy was awake, and was asking for him.</p>
<p>There she was, looking smaller on the bed, weaker, eyes half open, lines of medicine and blood flowing into her tiny arms, whispering his name again, “Ash…”</p>
<p>He was provided a chair, and he sat close to her, taking her hand, “Cat.”</p>
<p>“Ash, you found me.”  She looked up, into his eyes.  She could see the tears starting again, the ones that he would continue to hold back.  “You always find me.”</p>
<p>Tyler just nodded.  Before he could say anything, a security officer, one that doctor had been arguing with a minute ago, approached.</p>
<p>“Commander Tyler, we need to speak to Specialist McCurdy.”</p>
<p>Tyler’s protective instincts kicked in.  The doctor was approaching as well.  Tyler looked at the doctor, then at McCurdy, “Are you sure you're ready for this?”</p>
<p>McCurdy nodded.  It was a lie, but she would try.  She looked at Tyler first, “Can he stay?”  The security officer nodded.  “I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the 4am bar and stayed til closing, and I was… walking home.  There were Nausicaans.  They came out of nowhere, by our building, but I think I had seen them earlier, at the bar.  And when they were outside our building… they just… attacked me.”</p>
<p><em>I should’ve been there,</em> Tyler thought, <em>I could’ve kept her safe.</em>  He wanted to say something, but the security officer interrupted, “We’ve apprehended a pair of Nausicaans near the housing complex. You’ll need to ID them.  But… how did you get from the street to the rocks out back?”</p>
<p>“There was a woman in a red EV suit.  Her face was covered.  She used some sort of energy wave on the Nausicaans that knocked em out, and then helped me over to the rocks.  She said I'd be found there… and then… she just vanished.”</p>
<p>The security officer pressed on, “And in the bar?  Did you hear anything?”</p>
<p>“From the Nausicaans?  Nothing that would make sense to me… they sounded like they were looking for someone… Voq, maybe?”</p>
<p>Tyler was shocked at the revelations coming forward from this girl.  <em>A woman in an EV suit, rushing to rescue?  People looking for Voq?  How was this happening? </em> It took all his energy to maintain composure, and he could feel his hand tightening around McCurdy’s, needing support, when the security officer addressed him, “And you found her out on the rocks?”</p>
<p>Maybe it took Tyler too long to answer the question, a second delay to process what was being asked of him.  “Yes, sir.  I had woken up early, looked outside, and… I don’t know how long she was out there for.”  He looked down at McCurdy, “I actually went out there to tell you off for being alone on the river so early in the morning.”  McCurdy smiled weakly at Tyler, but she was fading again, and the doctor came to tell both Tyler and the security officer that McCurdy needed to rest.</p>
<p>The doctor made security leave first, allowing Tyler to stay a few more minutes, to stay close to his friend, who was falling asleep again.  When she did escort Tyler out, she patted him on the back, almost motherly.  “You know you saved that girl’s life?  Her vital organs were spared, but she would’ve bled to death had you not found her.”</p>
<p>Tyler nodded, “I just did what anyone would’ve done.”  <em>But did I really save her?  It’s my fault she was attacked in the first place.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I dunno.</p>
<p>I just don't know.  </p>
<p>I felt the need to write this and post this, and it was probs one of the first elements of this whole story I had in my head.  There are parts of this chapter that I love, and parts that I hate but can't keep rewriting.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - the fourth one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an away mission!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler didn’t feel like he could go home after that visit to sickbay.  He had calls to make, but had to leave messages for every single one.  To L’rell, to see if she knew if anyone was looking for Voq.  To Pike and to Spock, to see if they had heard something, anything, about the Red Angel resurfacing.  The last call was to his older sister, Willow.  To see if she could help him sort out his own head.  <em>That’s what therapists and big sisters are for, right?</em>  Everyone was on different schedules, on Qo’noS, on the Enterprise, on K7, and all he could say for all four was a simple “Give me a call when you get this.”  He would stay in his office overnight if that’s how long it took to get a response.  He wasn’t ready to face McCurdy or her flatmates again yet.</p><p>The first call that came through was from Klopack.  One of the few who knew what was really happening.</p><p>
  <em>“It looks like your past is coming back to reclaim you, Tyler.  What are we going to do about this?”</em>
</p><p>“Sir, I don’t know.  I’ve reached out to L’rell to see if anyone in Klingon intelligence knows anything.”</p><p>
  <em>“Right, well, whatever it is, sort it out..  I can’t afford to lose you or McCurdy to people chasing after a dead man.  It’ll be difficult enough managing with her being on sick leave for the next week.”</em>
</p><p>“She’ll fight with you on that.”</p><p><em>“Doctor’s orders, not mine.  The guys at Federation HQ can still decrypt and break into things, but no one can do it as quickly.  Here,”</em> Klopack tapped commands on his console, wherever he was, <em>“this came through from them thirty minutes ago.”</em></p><p>The schematics that appeared on Tyler’s screen looked at first glance like one of Exceleron’s regular shuttle designs, but although Tyler was no engineer, he could see the heavy modifications that hand been made to the design. “Cloaking devices in the cargo holds?  And everything is fortified.  An extra layer in the hull, weapons more fit for a small starship… How'd they manage that?”</p><p>
  <em>“Perfect for smuggling, right?  Of course, Little Miss Sunshine would have had all this on my desk early this morning if she had been able to work on it…”</em>
</p><p>“I wish someone had sent this to her sooner.  Extra work would have kept McCurdy in for the night.”  Tyler knew he was mocking his friend’s workaholic tendencies. He also knew that he would have to tell her eventually why her night ended the way it did.</p><p>Klopack nodded, and made an offer to Tyler, <em>“There’s no way from our current sensor data to tell which of these shuttles are Dave’s ‘deluxe models’ and which aren’t, but if we get a closer look at his shipyard, we might be able to get more data with a sensor sweep, at least enough to figure out which ones are which.  We’ve got a small Vulcan craft docked up here on the ship that would be good for the job.  You said you can fly anything, right?”</em></p><p>“I’ve flown Vulcan vessels before, yes.  But Sir, who will hold down the fort here while I’m gone?”</p><p>
  <em>“You needn’t worry about that, son. If all goes well, this will be a short trip.   I’ll meet you in your office in two hours.”</em>
</p><p>Tyler knew that Klopack could have beamed down to the Lassora base immediately if he wanted to.  What’s he making me wait for?  Any thought beyond that was interrupted by another call, this time from L’Rell.</p><p><em>“Well if it isn’t Tyler, finally re-emerging from your… what did you call it… extended leave?”</em>  L’Rell was poking fun, and not being subtle about it.</p><p>Tyler responded, almost sheepishly.  “Yeah, listen… I’m sorry I haven’t called sooner.  Something’s happened, and someone is looking for Voq.”</p><p>
  <em>“But you’re fine.  Tyler is fine.”</em>
</p><p>“A colleague has been hurt, an in incident.”</p><p><em>“A colleague.”</em>  Somehow she knew.  <em>“You would not be contacting me directly if it was just a colleague, Sweet Tyler.”</em></p><p>Tyler was reminded at that moment why he never called, but pressed on, “A… friend.”</p><p><em>“I’ve heard nothing,”</em>  She responded, <em>“but I will keep my eyes and ears open.  To help you avenge your… friend.”</em></p><p>“Thank you.  Listen, if you hear anything,” he sent of the contact information for the Lassora P.D. and for the base’s security offices, “let them know.”</p><p>Tyler wrapped up the call with L’rell, and went back to studying the schematics he had been sent, as well as flipping through the owners’ manual for the Vulcan shuttle he was about to be piloting.  It had been a while, and a lot had happened.  Thirty minutes before Klopack was set to arrive, there was still no word from Pike, Spock, or from Willow.  He knew there was one more person he had to speak to, and he headed to sickbay.</p><p>McCurdy was awake, and looking better, a tray of half eaten food on the table beside her, her eyes fixated on the dataslate in her hands.  The nurse, not her flatmate, but a different one, Andorian, another person Tyler swore he recognized from somewhere, allowed Tyler to see her.  </p><p>He had to say her name as he approached to get her to look up, “Cathleen.”  Her full name.  <em>Was that a slip?</em></p><p>She looked up, and she smiled, that warm smile that reminded Tyler of why Klopack had chosen that funny codename for her, “Ash!”  But her expression changed to concern as she looked him over, “you’ve not been home.”</p><p>Tyler shook his head, reached for her hand, “I haven’t.  And Klopack is bringing me on a survey mission, for the next day or two.”  There was no reason for him to tell her this.  Not in person.</p><p>“Ok.  He just sent me some shuttle schematics.  Does it have anything to do with that?”</p><p>“He’s not supposed to be sending you work right now.” This time Tyler was concerned.</p><p>“That’s a yes.”  She squeezed his hand, gently.  “It’s fine though.  I’m not working on this.  Just looking.  And I’ve got good news.”</p><p>“hmm?”</p><p>“Doctor says I can go home tomorrow.”</p><p>Tyler reached around and hugged her, and she returned this, carefully, “That’s wonderful news, Cat.”</p><p>She did pull back, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this.  I had no business being out that late.”  </p><p>She still had no idea, and he still couldn’t tell her.  He would have to eventually.  “It’s fine.  It’s not your fault this happened.” Tyler’s badge chimed, and he knew it was Klopack, ready, waiting for him.  “I have to go,” he said, breaking the embrace.  McCurdy nodded, quietly.  “But I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>---</p><p>The Vulcan shuttle was an older model, and Tyler hadn’t flown anything in a while, so there was a learning curve, and the half day trip to the Aldemarin system with Klopack had been awkwardly quiet.  There was a lot that Tyler wanted to address, but couldn’t.  Better to focus on getting them there, and who they were to be if they got caught.  Scientists, on a survey mission for gormeganders. If they were approached, the other ship’s viewscreen would show them as this, thanks to modifications made by the engineering team.  If they were boarded, the disguise cloaks could be activated within the ship.  And if they were taken off the ship, their cover would be blown, the entire mission would be a loss, and the Federation could be destroyed.</p><p>They were only able to get in a few scans of the shipyard before they were approached by an Exceleron security shuttle.  “I’ll handle this, Tyler,” Klopack offered.</p><p><em>“Vulcan Shuttle, identify yourself,”</em> came the voice on the other side of the comm.  Audio only, but Klopack chose to project visual to them.</p><p>“Apologies, Exceleron guard.  I am Doctor Shal, and this is my research assistant, Frem, on the shuttle Iavvix,” Klopack was excellent at sounding calm, and could even pass for a Vulcan, “Our navigation seems to have malfunctioned, and we have been taken off course.  We are on our way to the gormegander sanctuary.  Would you be able to assist?”</p><p>The guard appeared on the screen, a human man, <em>“Stand by, shuttle Iavvix.  Sending headings  now.”</em></p><p>“Thank you, Mr…”</p><p><em>“Mr. Reyes, Doctor.  Please remember Exceleron’s commitment to wildlife and the environment when considering a new shuttle.”</em>  The guard was sounding like a salesperson, but quickly switched back to security guard mode, <em>“and please never come back here again.”</em></p><p>“Noted, Mr. Reyes.  Frem, set a course for the sanctuary.  Doctor Shal out.” Tyler had to set a course to the gormegander sanctuary as ordered, in order for them to remain convincing.  It would take them an extra day of travelling.  Plenty of time to talk.  Or for Klopack to take the first shift sleeping on the minimal bunk in the back of the shuttle, allowing Tyler the next shift while they finally flew back to Unnora.  </p><p>When Tyler awoke, Klopack greeted him with an enthusiastic, “glad you could join us back in the world of the living, Tyler.”</p><p>“Sir, where are we?”</p><p>“Close.  About an hour until we reach Unnora.  I thought it would be best to let you sleep,” Klopack turned to Tyler, “you looked like you needed it.”</p><p>Tyler sank into the passenger seat, “You’re right, sir.  The past few days have been rough.  So the replicators on here don’t do coffee, do they…”</p><p>Klopack shrugged, “Vulcan shuttle.  I didn’t think we’d be out this long.  Wait,” he pulled an isolinear chip out of his pocket, and handed it to Tyler, “McCurdy managed a while ago to transfer human replicator patterns to a Vulcan interface.  You might find coffee on there.”  When Tyler arose and walked over to the replicator, Klopack called out “A vanilla latte for me, thanks.”</p><p>Tyler did return with coffee, and knew he didn’t have much time.  Klopack was the first with questions though.  “So, Tyler… Little Miss Sunshine is doing better, yes?”</p><p>Tyler nodded, halfway lost in that first sip of coffee finally hitting his tongue.  Klopack continued, “I know you were checking on her.”</p><p>Now Tyler could find his words, “Yes, sir.  I was.  But sir… if it’s not overstepping for me to ask… why is she here?”</p><p>“You mean on Unnora, or in Section 31?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Maybe you should ask her.  And give her dissertation a read.” Klopack changed the subject, “You’re worried about her, aren’t you.”</p><p>Tyler didn’t like how well everyone seemed to understand him right now.  “Yes, sir.  You know it’s not the first time I’ve worked alongside a McCurdy, but last time, when it was Jack…” Commander Jack McCurdy, communications officer on the Yeager.  Klopack was aware, and Tyler was suddenly hit with this memory, “her dad shouldn’t have to bury another child.”</p><p>“It’s part of the risk of letting our kids join Starfleet,” Klopack, like everyone high up in Starfleet it seemed, had also lost a child in the Battle of the Binaries.  He looked at Tyler, understandingly, “But you’re right.  It’s not something anyone wants, and I hope with the work we do, we can prevent anyone else being lost.  Including your friend.”</p><p>“But she’s already been hurt, and almost died.  And it’s my fault.”</p><p>“But you also were able to stop her from dying.”</p><p>Tyler looked at Klopack, almost asking permission, “I have to tell her.  About Voq.  About my past.  How much am I allowed to tell her?”</p><p>Klopack tapped in the landing protocols for the shuttle.  They were almost home.  And then he sat back, “Little Miss Sunshine has been briefed on a lot.  But there are things that she needs to hear directly from you.”</p><p>That wasn’t quite the answer Tyler was looking for.  <em>Or was it?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's been ages since posting last.  Also sorry there's so much dialogue.</p><p>I might have given Tyler a sister, but it's not the first time a secret sister has been brought to the surface in Trek, so deal with it.  Also the poor guy needs the sort of guidance only a big sister can provide.  Also their mom would've totally been the mom who named her kids after trees.  I've had teachers like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Locking all the doors doesn’t help when you live in a haunted house.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days and the rain still hasn’t let up.  These were days of looking down the corridor close to shift change, and hearing V’Syod’s weird new-age music rather than McCurdy’s centuries old punk rock standards.  Days of V’Syod rather than McCurdy coming around to assist when Tyler’s terminal froze, or when secure files needed to be converted to the Federation’s standard format.  Tyler and McCurdy had only been working together about a month, but already he felt strange about her being absent.  The rainy days were a good chance to stay in while off duty, and have a look at McCurdy’s dissertation, something written 5 years ago, about how to maintain the AI that would assist to make the Federation’s decisions.  How to maintain Control.  Which included some suggestions that, per Klopack, were never used.  Would things have turned out differently if they were?  At least Tyler now understood, at least partially, why McCurdy was here.</p>
<p>The third day Tyler woke up to a nightmare.  Not a bad one or even a clear one, but one that left him starting the morning feeling strange.  Not the best way to start an undercover day.  Tyler had been in town with Klopack, parked in a shipping container full of monitoring devices, looking after the fake shuttle parts shop.  A few men had shown up early in the day, been turned away, and lurked around to get a better look at the operation, allowing Klopack and Tyler to put more faces to the names on Davey’s roster.  </p>
<p>Being in town meant he was able to go to the market when his shift was over and get real food.  He thought he’d try spaghetti Bolognese again, something his mom used to make on rainy days.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually cooked something.  Standing by the window, overlooking the river and waiting for onions to carmelise, he realized he could see over to McCurdy’s front room as well.  He could see her there, sitting on the windowsill, reading something on her dataslate, and when she looked up, he waved.  She smiled and waved back, but continued her reading.  They hadn’t spoken at all since that day in sickbay, but she had sent him a message saying she was ok, just resting, and that per the Lassora police, the people who attacked her had been sent away already.  Assaulting a Federation officer was a serious offense here.</p>
<p>He thought he’d try sending a message this time.  <em>"Come over?  I'm cooking."</em></p>
<p>It took maybe five minutes to get a response, but the response was the one he wanted.  <em>"ok."</em></p>
<p>In another five, she was on his doorstep.  She was still moving slowly, but eager to help in the kitchen, wearing yoga pants and an old Starfleet Academy sweatshirt, the one that belonged to her brother Jack.  To Tyler, seeing that reminder of a former crewmate from the Yeager, someone he looked up to, was jarring, but Cat was just as much a reminder.  As she was setting the table, Tyler asked, “You were really into your reading over there.  What was it?”</p>
<p>McCurdy laughed.  “I promise it wasn’t work related.  It was an old Western story… and… I dunno… something about where we are now reminds me of them.”</p>
<p>Funny she should say that, Tyler thought.  “I’ve been thinking the same thing,” he said, bringing food to the table.  </p>
<p>The food was good, in spite of being made by someone who hadn’t cooked anything in a decade, and McCurdy actually ate, which was part of the reason Tyler had invited her over.  After all the lunches together, he still had doubts that she was eating enough, or looking after herself properly.  And they talked, not about work, but about everything else, especially about home.  About everything the surviving McCurdy brothers were up to, and Tyler’s sister as well.  About how McCurdy looked forward to Tyler’s mom’s school hiking trips every year.  About how if the rain would ever let up, McCurdy’s flatmates had come into possession of a soccer ball and were wanting to use it, so maybe Tyler could relive his high school glory days.  It felt good for Tyler to have someone from home, someone who was only a part of Ash’s memories.  There were times he wondered if his human persona had been fabricated, if even his sister was a Section 31 plant, because it wasn’t like he ever got to see or talk to Willow.  But sitting across the table from him was someone who was definitely real, and definitely part of his past.  And if she was real, that meant he was real as well.</p>
<p>When they were finished eating, and she was clearing the table, doing dishes because she liked helping, he wondered If now was a good time to ask.  He didn’t want to corner her, but had to know, “Cat, would you be able to tell me more about the other night?”</p>
<p>She tensed up, but consented.</p>
<p>“Only if you want to,” he assured her, “but the bar closed at 4, and it was a little after 5 when I found you.  So you didn’t come straight home.”  Tyler’s tone was gentle, not the ‘good cop’ voice that had been an asset to his work, but genuine concern for a friend.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”  McCurdy shook her head, and offered, shyly, “There’s a kids’ playground about a kilometer away from here.  I was still feeling restless and had to just tumble for a bit, do some tricks, ya know… I’ve not been able to get into a gym since I moved here… I’m always working when the university gym is open.”</p>
<p>“I get it,” Tyler said, helping to dry dishes,  “I just wish you had called me.  It would’ve been nice to see you fly again.”  Even if it was four in the morning he would have answered, for her, and they both knew it.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I should’ve… I just didn’t want to bother you.  And I wanna say you don’t have to look after me like this but… thank you for doing it anyway.”  He wanted to thank her.  Cooking a meal just like he had helped his mom and sister do when he was young, and then sharing it with an old friend, was helping him reclaim more pieces of the person he needed to be.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tyler remembered the last time he had fed McCurdy this meal, and the first time he had really spoken to her.  </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It was springtime in Issaquah, when he was 16, going out for a very early morning run to calm his nerves before his first baseball playoff game later that day, when he noticed her.  His home was near the school, and there she was, an eighth grader, still in last night’s party clothes and sitting out on the swing set in the schoolyard.  He knew the girl’s brothers well, but he had never really spoken to the youngest McCurdy, who at 13 still seemed very much a little girl. One who definitely shouldn’t have been out at this hour.  So he sat down on the swing beside her, and used the gentlest voice he had to ask her, “Hey, Cat.  Are you alright?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cat looked at him.  She looked like she had been crying, and maybe like she had been drinking a bit too.  Ash knew from her brothers that their mother was very ill.  Maybe that was why.  She still didn’t speak.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Cat, what happened?  How long have you been out here?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The girl shrugged.  Ash gave her time to try and say something, and she did try, but her attempt at words turned to more tears.  Ash's only instinct at that point was to get his mom to help, so he got up and offered his hand to her, “come on, let’s get you inside.  I’ll call Tony to come get you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He kept his arm around her, protectively, for the short walk home, and to sneak the small bottle of vodka out of her jacket pocket and into the nearest trash bin so she wouldn’t get caught with it.  Thankfully it looked like she hadn’t had much.  He wondered where she had got it from.  His mom was already up, and recognized Cat instantly.  She called Cat’s dad, told him to go easy on her, and held her while she cried.  Ash could have replicated food for McCurdy, but decided she needed something special: the last container of leftover spaghetti Bolognese.  He could overhear while he was reheating food how the McCurdys’ mother was now terminally ill, how Cat had a falling out with her friends last night about it, how she was worried about high school, about her gymnastics competitions and her mom not being there… all sorts of pressures that a 13 year old shouldn’t have to face.  Ash could at least offer reassurance on the high school front, that her brothers would be there, and that he would be there too.  He decided then that he would check up on Cat more, even if it was mostly through her brother Tony, the one who was in his year at school.  He was at that point the sort of person his mother could be proud of.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Flashing forward to now, in 2261, would Ash's mom still be proud of the person Tyler had become?  Tyler hoped so.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>McCurdy took up a seat on the couch while Tyler put dishes away, and stared out the window towards the river, towards the spot where he had found her.  “You really do get a good view here,” she remarked.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“yeah?  It’s the same as yours, isn’t it?”  He asked.  She nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He had finished putting everything away, and took a seat at the chair across the couch.  It was still dorm furniture, repurposed, as the building had been.  Something about him knew he could trust her with this, at least not to tell anyone.  But he had to ask her something first  “Cat?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She turned and looked toward him “Hmm?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What did you mean, when you said I was checking up on you to distract myself?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Ash, when I said that, you’d not been here for more than two days, and in that short time, when you were alone, I caught you looking like you were about to cry, like you’re holding back this colossal lump that’s inside your throat.  That first few seconds of every time we’ve been alone together, that’s what you’ve looked like.  I remember that about you, what you looked like whenever you were sad but trying to hold everything together...”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tyler shifted a bit in his chair, uncomfortable, and brought his hands up to his face.  “Cathleen, I have to tell you something.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“What is it,, Ash?”  She was calm, and she reached her hand out onto the coffee table between them.  In case he needed it.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Deep breath.  Deep sigh.  “The Ash Tyler you knew in school.  I’m not him.  I’ve got his body, his memories, but…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Cat pulled back, straightened up “But?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Those Nausicaans that attacked you.  The ones you said in the bar were talking about looking for a Voq.  They were looking for me.  And I’m so sorry, I should have been there.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He spilled the whole story.  About what really happened on the Yeager.  About how Voq had given himself up for the Empire.  And then he told the things he shouldn’t have told, but if she was Section 31 too, she already knew bits and pieces of it anyway.  About Discovery, and how the woman in the red EV suit might have been Michael.  And when he told her about Michael, Cat observed “It’s like you’ve been widowed.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah.  It’s like that.  Except if it’s her, she’s still looking out for me, and for you.  I don’t know why, or what role you play in all this, but it’s possible.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“And about Voq?  Why would the Nausicaans be chasing a dead man?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I dunno.  Gambling debts?  Revenge for his work with the empire?  Whichever it is, they know he’s still alive.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No, they only think he is,” she reached her hand across the table again, offering it, if he needed, “But you know who you have to be now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He did take her hand, and acknowledged, on shaky breath, “I have to be Ash.  Voq chose this.  Tyler didn’t.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“And Tyler’s the one left picking up the pieces,” McCurdy observed.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tyler nodded, “I still feel like what happened to you is my fault.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“It wasn’t.  You didn’t tell me to stay out all night, and you didn’t attack me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t, but I still feel responsible, and…” Tyler sighed, “you’re still ok with being friends after this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>McCurdy let go of Tyler’s hand, and got up.  “Ash…”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tyler was afraid McCurdy was going to say no, and just leave the room.  That this was all too much for her.  But she didn’t.  She walked over to him, and embraced him.  He melted in her arms, head resting on her chest, listening to her voice, “… you’re still him.  Enough of you is.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He sighed, and looked up at her, “and you’re ok with this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He hadn’t even noticed the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks until she brushed them away with the sleeve of Jack’s shirt.  “It’s a lot to take in, Ash.  But I’m here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Somehow she knew to do this, to press her forehead up against his, an affectionate gesture.  Somehow she knew that he needed it now, had been needing it for the past year.  Since accepting Michael was gone, he had been able to hook up with a few people, but not since Michael left had he been able to feel this level of affection, either toward or from someone.  Not even from Chris, and they had eventually become close friends too.   But McCurdy was just so familiar, even felt and smelled like something he remembered from before, and she was so there.  And it felt good, after all this time having to be strong and put on a brave face, to allow himself to be vulnerable.  </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>And she spoke, “Ash, we’ll figure this out.  All of it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He repeated, “all of it,” before resting his head on her breast again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They stayed in that embrace for a while.  He wished it could be forever, but she broke away suddenly and whispered “oh no.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Her hands were still in his, and he asked “Cat, what is it?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Look how dark it is outside now.  It’s gotten so late.  My flatmates will be worried.”  Given the events of the past few days, that was understandable. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“you have to go.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>McCurdy sighed, “Yeah…  But I’m glad you told me.  Locking all the doors doesn’t help when you live in a haunted house.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tyler looked at McCurdy and stood up, knowing she was right.  “Yeah, it is like that.  Like I’ve got ghosts.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He walked her to the front door, held her steady while she hastily put her shoes back on, but before opening the door and letting her back out into the world, he pulled her into another embrace.  Neither of them wanted to let go.  She looked up at him, invited that same forehead bump from him, and before letting go offered one more reassurance, “Ash, it’s going to be ok.  I promise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this might've been the first chapter I wrote for this story, that sets the tone for the rest of it.  Sorry it's all dialogue and no action.  And a little more family background.  I feel like we never got to learn a lot about Tyler's family, just that his mother was a teacher and she died, and in a way, only knowing that small snippet made it easy to wonder if his human persona was never real to begin with.</p>
<p>Also thanks again for reading.</p>
<p>BTW spaghetti bolognese is my go-to rainy day meal, when I can actually manage to do proper cooking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Home away from Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyler and Klopack are on the world's slowest stakeout.<br/>Also there's more dinner with friends, and a soccer match.  And more feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain finally cleared the next day, if only briefly.  Not that it mattered to Tyler, still being stuck in a shipping container all day with his boss.  But a trap had been set for Davey’s associates, who should have been lurking around by now.  Problem was they weren’t.  There had to be a better way to keep track of these guys.  When Klopack’s and Tyler’s relief arrived, they headed back to the Federation base, and back to Klopack’s makeshift office in an old lecture hall to review the lack of notes from the day.  It as quick review, before Klopack dismissed Tyler for the night, so Klopack could listen in on an Exceleron meeting, alone.  “Get some rest, Tyler.  Big things are happening.”</p><p>When Tyler retreated to his own office in the basement, to finish off the day, he heard the sounds coming from down the corridor, another very old, very familiar piece of music, <em>We’re growin’ older all the time, feelin’ younger in my mind,</em> and knew he had to investigate.  There she was, sitting at the workstation closest to the door, eyes fixed to the screen.  “Cat.”</p><p>The technician jumped in her seat, and looked over at him, “Ash.”  And her face broke out in that huge grin again, because she had gotten what she wanted, “Doctor cleared me to come back to work.”</p><p>Tyler moved in closer to her, “well if the doctor says it’s fine…” he tried not to sound too concerned.</p><p>“Only for half days though, for now.  And no staying late, and no general IT stuff… just the work Klopack needs me to do….”</p><p>Tyler saw the transcript rolling across the screen.  “Like sneaking into Exceleron meetings?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Not seeing the actual meeting though, just making sure our connection is secure and that we stay invisible.”  </p><p>“I can walk you home, if you’d like, when you’re done here,” Tyler offered.</p><p>McCurdy looked up at him, “Gregory’s coming to get me.  Thanh and him are still worried.  And I don’t know how long I’ll be here.  But if you want to hang out, and if you want to join us.  Also…” she seemed a bit shy to extend this “Thanh’s managed to find pizza in town, and she’s ordering in tonight.  You’re welcome to join us.  Between all the restaurants in town, the kitchen here, and the food you cooked for me last night, replicator food just doesn’t seem right anymore.”</p><p>Tyler laughed, and sank into the empty chair beside McCurdy, the one that V’Syod usually occupied.  “yeah, I’d like that.  Thanks.”  </p><p>They waited, but didn’t talk, for the next ten minutes until McCurdy noticed a message across her screen, “That’s Klopack saying the meeting should be wrapping up soon.”  She tapped out a message on her dataslate, presumably to Gregory.  She then leaned into Tyler, “So…  Gregory says 10 minutes, which really means 15, and I’ve got a bit of gossip.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tyler stopped fidgeting with the tools on V’Syod’s workstation.</p><p>McCurdy lowered her voice to whisper, “T and G are totally boning… They’ve been sleeping in each other’s rooms for like… a couple weeks?  Maybe?”  Tyler laughed at this, and McCurdy continued, “It’s getting a bit awkward for me, and I’m thinking about requesting to move to a single room.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.  I’d miss living next door to you.”</p><p>“Same.  I think that’s why I haven’t put in the request yet.”</p><p>Neither of them were sure why McCurdy had just told Tyler that.  But there was no time to think about it, as footsteps approached down the corridor.  Not Gregory’s, not Klopack’s, but the night shift tech specialist, Ensign Caruso.  </p><p>“McCurdy, you’re back!  And you… Commander…”</p><p>“Tyler.  From security.”  Tyler wasn’t sure whether to wave or extend his hand, but Caruso breezed through towards the server racks before he could make that decision.</p><p>“Server Five is out?”  Caruso shouted through the maze.</p><p>McCurdy answered, “Yeah.  It sounded like it was about to take off, so I switched it off.  V’syod will sort it early tomorrow.  He had to order parts in though, so make sure you sign for those when they get here.”  Gregory had shown up from that moment, and Tyler rose to help McCurdy get up slowly from her seat, “Anyway, that’s Tyler and me gone for tonight.  Try not to start any fires.”</p><p>While walking back to their housing complex, Gregory grilled Tyler for stories of what McCurdy was like in school.  And Tyler, noticing McCurdy’s embarrassment about this exchange, kept silent like a good little Section 31 agent.  He dropped that “she was the girl who could actually fly”, and left it at that.</p><p>Dinner conversation was dominated by McCurdy’s flatmates that night, as well as by a few friends they had invited over.  Which was just as well, because something about working around Klopack all day left Tyler exhausted, especially on a day that hadn’t provided much in the way of results, and he could tell that McCurdy wasn’t feeling great that night.  Still, when invited by Gregory to join in on a pickup soccer game outside after dinner, Tyler felt well enough to join in on that.  McCurdy was the one who sat on the sidelines, beside an Andorian engineer, glass of wine in one hand and PADD in the other, managing to watch the game and work on whatever she was doing at the same time.  It seemed like everyone involved, the Andorians, Tellaraites, and Vulcans included, had grown up with games similar enough to soccer, some form of getting a ball into a net, to cobble together a decent enough match.</p><p>And once again, out there on the grass outside the housing complex, kicking a ball around with new friends and having an old friend cheer him on, Tyler felt good.  All the way out here, this far away from home, he was finally having more good days than bad.  It was a pretty great game too, until the rain started up again.  The flatmates and friends decided to hang out in the ground floor common area, where there were games tables, more viewscreens, and other people already.  Tyler could tell from one look that McCurdy wasn’t able to handle this, and offered, “come on, I’ll walk you upstairs.”</p><p>McCurdy just nodded, and was quiet the whole way up to her flat.</p><p>There was more that Tyler had noticed from that evening, and once in, where no one else could hear, decided to confront.  “Cat, are you alright?  I just noticed you barely touched your food earlier.”</p><p>McCurdy knew Tyler’s concern wasn’t completely offbase, and answered while carefully sitting on the couch again.  “I’m fine, just everything hurts, and the pain meds doctor gave me just make me feel funny, so I’ve not been taking them.  I was also um… a bit nervous…” she looked at Tyler “…I  finally wrote to my dad today, to tell him what happened, and he wants to talk.”</p><p>“I thought you had already talked to him?” Tyler was surprised that McCurdy wouldn’t have.</p><p>McCurdy shook her head, “just to Tony, who threatened to tell if I didn’t.”</p><p><em>Tony wouldn’t have been wrong to do that</em>, Tyler thought, knowing he would do the same thing.  “You’re worried he might want you to come back to Earth?”  Tyler asked, walking over to the food replicator, tapping in a few commands.</p><p>McCurdy nodded, unsure if Tyler could see her, “Him and Klopack were classmates at the academy.  That’s why I’m able to work here, instead of being in a Federation prison.  I broke into a lot of really classified stuff when I was working at the archives, and could’ve gotten in huge trouble for it.  If I go back to Earth… I don’t know what happens.”</p><p>“I didn’t realise…”  Tyler returned to the front room, with a cup of coffee for himself and a strawberry milkshake for McCurdy.  For some reason he remembered she liked those when she was young.  “Here.  Let’s at least try to get something in you.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  McCurdy took a sip, “For all I said earlier about replicator food, this is going down a lot easier.”</p><p>“You really think Klopack’s gonna let you go that easy?” Tyler took the seat on the other side of the couch.  McCurdy just shook her head, continued drinking.  Tyler wanted to reach out, to grab her hand, let her know she was wanted there, to be her tether.  But after their conversation the night before, he didn’t know if that was a great idea.  “Jeff could just be wanting to check up on you,” Tyler offered.  He remembered her dad’s name.  To him that was big.</p><p>“Could be…” McCurdy looked over at Tyler.  “Let’s hope it’s just that.”</p><p>“But why’d you do it?  Break into classified files, I mean.”</p><p>“Remember my dissertation?  All about Control, and how we could keep it… under control, I guess,” McCurdy put her drink down, “well last year, I dunno why, maybe I was bored, but I wanted to go look into it some more.  I had to.  My entire qualification was based off this, and suddenly it just wasn’t there anymore.  And everything I had researched, everything I had referenced, specifically about Control.  Vanished.  Every copy of my paper too, except for the one I had on my personal drive back home.  Gone.”</p><p>“And you, at the archives, decided to dig.”  The time McCurdy was describing was when Tyler would have only just handed the reins to Klopack.</p><p>That mischevious grin crept across McCurdy’s face, “I had to steal my boss’s access codes first.  But yes.  Klopack must’ve been watching me for a while though, because I was able to get away with snooping for months before he personally showed up at my office.”  </p><p>To Tyler, this did sound exactly like Klopack.  To wait and see what the subject would do.  Which was fine when it was just some nosy kid looking to defend their coursework.  <em>But when it’s a crime syndicate holding the fate of the Federation in its hands…?  And Cat’s not just some kid anymore.</em>  His own words interrupted that train of thought, “You want to know what I think?”</p><p>McCurdy looked over at Tyler, “hmm?”</p><p>“Admiral Klopack always wanted to bring you into this.  Because it couldn’t have just been your boss’s clearance that got you into those files, and he needed someone who could sneak in the way you do.”  He knew he would have done the same thing if he was still in charge, and looked at McCurdy and smiled, “Otherwise, you’d have been in much more trouble.”</p><p>“Honestly, Ash?” McCurdy sat back, let her arms go limp, “Federation prison would’ve been better than what I had lined up for me before this.  But where I’m at now is just fine.  I get that I’m still stuck in this forever, but now it’s more of a fishbowl than a glue trap.”</p><p>Tyler moved so he could see her face, but she was looking up at the ceiling.  He wondered what she meant by that.  But for some reason the question of What was there before? Couldn’t make it from his mind to his mouth.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, still staring at the ceiling, “I’m bothering you with all this, and you’re an entirely different person now.”</p><p>Tyler did take her hand at this point, gently, “Cathleen…”</p><p>That was enough to get her to look at him.  She didn’t move her hand away, but didn’t grasp his, “Ash, that part is just so strange.”</p><p>Tyler just nodded.</p><p>“and it’s hard for you too, I bet.  Having to rebuild yourself.”</p><p>Tyler patted McCurdy’s hand, and reached to grab his coffee off the table and drink the last of it before speaking.  “Cat, it’s gotten a lot easier.  Like, out front earlier, playing soccer with your friends, our friends… I was just Ash.”</p><p>McCurdy sighed, and smiled.  “You were really good out there too.”</p><p>“Well I did eventually make varsity in high school,” Tyler laughed.  </p><p>McCurdy laughed a bit too, carefully, quietly, like someone who was still hurting, “you did.  I loved going to games and seeing Tony and you out there on the field.  But... you looked good out there.  More like yourself.”  She looked drowsy, like she could barely keep her eyes open.  “Sorry.  I’m so close to falling asleep here.”</p><p>Tyler took another long look at her, still so small on the other end of the couch, and admitted to her, “I remembered that milk made you sleepy.  And I know you don’t sleep enough.”</p><p>“Yeah?” McCurdy sat up, slowly, to face Tyler, “You’re still trying so hard to look after me.  But I’m an adult now, and you’re not Tony, or Matty, or Mikey.  And you’re not Jack.”  She didn’t sound angry, thankfully.  “Jack would’ve been proud to see how you’re dealing with me though.”</p><p>“You were so close to Jack,” Tyler took both of McCurdy’s hands, because they were available to him now, “When I was rescued, and found out he didn’t make it…. I thought about you first.”</p><p>McCurdy could see the tears welling up again in Tyler’s beautiful brown eyes, “I was, but… he left for college when I was 11, and pretty much stayed away except for short visits, and then he was at the Academy, and then he was just… away.  You got to actually know him when he grew up.”  Just as McCurdy was about to pull Tyler into another embrace that he sorely needed, his badge chimed, that one chirp that they had assigned for Klopack.  “You’d better get that.  Don’t want to keep the boss waiting.”</p><p>“Yeah, I knew he’d have work for me tonight.”  Tyler only pulled one hand away from McCurdy, to see the message on his comm device.  <em>I’m sending the Exceleron meeting transcript to your quarters.  Please call me in 15 minutes so we pick this apart.</em> was what Klopack had to say. </p><p>McCurdy squeezed Tyler’s hand, “I can walk you home,” she offered, even though it was just next door.</p><p>Tyler nodded, stood up, and brought both drink cups to the replicator to be recycled, “Fine, but you’re going straight to bed after.”</p><p>“fiiiiine,” McCurdy said, rising more slowly.  “I was going to do more file conversions for my friend Jim, but you’re right, and I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Jim?” Tyler asked, putting his boots back on at the door.  That wasn’t a name he recognized from school.</p><p>McCurdy joined him, “Jim’s the guy I get music from.  He sends me old MP3s that the starship computers can’t read properly, and I convert for him.  He was a couple years below me in school, when I moved to Iowa.”  This confirmed that Jim wasn’t an old school friend Tyler couldn’t remember.</p><p>Quietly, they went down the short walkway to Tyler’s quarters.  And when they were at his door, McCurdy let him know, “Carol would’ve been proud of you too.”  </p><p>The mention of his mother’s name brought all sorts of feelings out for Tyler, things he would need to process, alone, after his call with Klopack.  He let a bit show through to McCurdy, that sad smile, his face flushing as he pulled her into another embrace, whispering to her, “thank you.”  It was a quick embrace, because he did have work to do, and when he let go, he kept just one of her hands in his for a second, just long enough to tell her to “get some rest.”</p><p>McCurdy nodded as she let her hand fall back into her own space, “you too,” she said, before going back down that corridor, past his bedroom window, then hers, and then her own front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long chapter is long.</p><p>Goldfinger's "Superman" is featured in this one.  If you've not watched their lockdown version of this, you should go do that right now.</p><p>There's totally more B plot going on in this than A plot, and I have no regrets.</p><p>I wonder who this Jim guy from Iowa is...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - a setup.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mysterious stranger appears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klopack never bothered with chimes, or an advance call.  Klopack would just turn up at Tyler’s office whenever he felt like it.  Of course, maybe that was partially Tyler’s fault for leaving the door open whenever he was onsite.</p><p>“Chancellor L’rell paid off the Nausicaan Cartel for you.  That should get them off your back.  Or Voq’s back,” Klopack revealed, “or… McCurdy’s.”</p><p>Tyler signed, set aside the dataslate he was reading, and buried his face in his hands, “I cannot believe she got dragged into this.”</p><p>“and just how did this happen?” Klopack enquired.</p><p>“I don’t know.  As Tyler… I had a lot going for me throughout my whole life… I was good at school, at sports, at getting girlfriends… I had a mother and sister who adored me, and my mom came from a big family… Voq had none of that.  An orphan, not great at education or fighting, too strange looking by Klingon standards to get with anyone,” Tyler revealed, “But he had Kahless, and he was usually good with games of chance.  And he got overzealous with both.  He got a rush from winning, but he didn’t always win.  So when it all caught up to him with the Nausicaans… Let’s just say L’rell’s offer to allow Voq to make the ultimate sacrifice to the empire came at the perfect time.”</p><p>“But how could they make the connection between that and you?  You know this could have compromised our mission here, right?” Klopack was angry, but calm.</p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p>“In any case, the debts have been paid off, and concrete proof of Voq’s death has been sent to the cartel.  So we can get back to work, yes?” Klopack slid another dataslate across Tyler’s desk, “There are reports of people working for Davey vanishing.  And you know as well as anyone how difficult it is to just disappear in this day and age.  There are suspicions of trafficking, and orders from the top are to look into it.”</p><p>Klopack left Tyler with that, and more notes.  He had another meeting that evening.</p><p>---</p><p>The woman Klopack was meant to meet was at the end of the bar, just as planned.</p><p>“So it was you who saved my agent’s life last week.  I owe you a drink for that.”</p><p>“Just a drink?” the woman cocked her head.</p><p>Klopack conceded, “And your job back.  How’s my lake house treating you?”  He had bought a home on this planet a decade ago, and it made a good hideaway for his new colleague.</p><p>“How’s Tyler?” asked the woman, cutting right to the chase.</p><p>“Better,” Klopack answered, a bit curtly, before catching the bartender’s attention and ordering the next round.</p><p>The woman took a sip of her drink, something tequila based, with multiple garnishes and paper umbrellas stuck in it, “I always did worry about that boy.”</p><p>Klopack corrected, “he’s not a boy, he’s a grown man, and he can learn to sort his life out.”  His drink was served in a hollowed out fruit, green with hot pink spines.  The reviews he read recommended this drink, but it was too sweet for his taste.  “He’s got help now.”</p><p>“Ah yes,” the woman observed, “who was she to  him?  A high school sweetheart?”</p><p>“No, he’s been in regular contact with a therapist since last year.  This was a condition for him to come back to work,” Klopack took more of his drink.  The quicker he finished it, the quicker he could order something else.  “Little miss sunshine is a good reminder of who he needs to be though.”</p><p>---</p><p>More days passed, days of shipping container spying, scouring through records, wondering how much more damage Davey could cause before Klopack would allow them to act.  McCurdy returned after a week for full time work, and was extremely helpful in finding more records, breaking into financial data, sneaking Klopack into virtual meetings.  There were a few others with her clearance, mainly McCurdy’s supervisor V’syod, and the second and third shifters in the tech department, Gutierrez and Stevenson, but it was clear to both Tyler and Klopack that McCurdy got the most done, tried to dig the deepest, <em>would get the most hurt if not careful.</em>  Tyler tried to shake that last thought out of his head.  </p><p>That day, the first day that McCurdy was back at work fulltime, Tyler was pulled into Klopack’s lecture hall office after morning meeting.</p><p>“You’ve been fraternizing,” said Klopack, pointing out the obvious.</p><p>Tyler shouldn’t have been caught off guard by this, it had been going on in the months since he had arrived here, and yet… “Yes?”</p><p>“With McCurdy,” continued Admiral Obvious, “but it’s fine.  Make it look normal.  In fact…” this was just enough to get Tyler to look up, “… I can use the two of you.”</p><p>“Sir?”  Tyler was still caught off guard.  </p><p>“You know the trade show coming up this weekend?  We’ve got people to man our company booth, but we need Flynn and his secretary to connect with Exceleron after the show has closed down.”</p><p>Tyler knew he was going to the trade show, in some capacity.  <em>But Cathleen?</em>, “Cat’s only just come off medical leave.”</p><p>“And the doctor has cleared her for this, just for one night,”  Klopack countered, leaning in across his desk, “Listen, kid, I get that you think she’s vulnerable, but I wouldn’t have pulled her into this if she was.  It’ll look more convincing if you have a girl with you posing as your secretary, and Gutierrez is too old to play this role in the eyes of Davey’s men, so McCurdy’s it.”</p><p>“What year are Davey’s men from?” Tyler didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it seemed such an archaic attitude to him.</p><p>Klopack just chuckled, “That’s a valid question, Tyler.  And another thing we’re trying to find out, remember.  The technology they’ve got is far beyond what even we have access to though, so the answer might surprise us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry long time no post.  And sorry just more Tyler background ultimately.  Also how tf was he not in therapy immediately after being rescued by Lorca?  Somewhere along the line, Starfleet failed.</p><p>thanks.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry the title is cliche.  That's it though.</p><p>Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>